Alpha Hale
by AlphaBitch class of 2014
Summary: In this story Derek and Lydia are together and have kids as do Scott and Allison,Isaac and Cora,Boyd and Erica,Peter and Melissa,and Stiles (I really don't care for anyones review)


_**I don't teen wolf just some names**_

Derek sat in his newly remodeled Hale manor waiting for his sister Cora to get ready for school,"Cora hurry up or you can walk your ass to school!"He yelled up the stairs,"that'll just make her go slower 'cause now she knows she's wasting time,don't you anything Derek or am I the only one in this pack with a brain."I said with a smile and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Shut up Lydia."Derek said jokingly as I faked being hurt,"Would you two stop flirting its gross."Cora said as she descended the stairs."Lets get to school already Der."Cora said as she picked up Khloe who is Cora and Isaac's daughter. Looking at Khloe it made me realize that a lot has changed or happed after the Alpha Pack was no more and the Darach is dead like Scott and his twin brother and sisters are mine and Derek's kids. Khloe isn't the only child in the Hale manor there is Sebastian and Sophia (twins) are mine and Derek's, Caleb who is Peter's and Melissa's son and Skyla Peter's 16 year old daughter, Kira being the daughter of Hayley and Julian, Julian being my eldest son.

And then its Felicity Erica and Boyd's daughter,Tessa Stiles's and Nina my oldest daughter,Roxas Scott and Allison's daughter, and Violet Aria's daughter,Aria was born a minute after Scott is a minute after Nina and Julian was the first born.

"Come on dumb-asses lets go!" Julian yelled as he put Kira in her car seat and was walking out the door with Nina and Aria behind him with their kids in hand,"Can we get Biscuits and Gravy from Mcdonalds?" Asked Isaac as we all walked out the door as we made our way to school.

At School

One of the main reasons I love my first Period is because its Mythology class being a Banshee and daughter of Lucifer and I'm dating a Werewolf I want to know everything I can about Mythology and the knowledge makes me feel like I can lives.

"OMG Lydia I just heard that Jackson is come back,can you believe it?"Asked one of my friends whom I meet in the 6th grade,"I want or need Jackson I have Derek Freaking Hale as my boyfriend."I said and saw was watching to see how I would react to my friend,"So you don't want me anymore?"Jackson asked nothing changed about him he's still 6'ft short blonde hair and blues and just as stupid,"No I don't need you or want you I have Derek Fucking Hale." I Said and everyone in class was now looking at us including and Boyd.

"Okay I need details on yours and Derek's sex life."Emma said and we hear someone clear their throat we look up to see can you say awkward. I noticed a look of approval and awkwardness why should some old dude care what I do with my life, as he made his way to the front of the room Emma asked me again what my sex life was like,"Well my dear Emma mine and Derek sex life is kind of like fifty shades of gray."I said her mouth dropped and had frozen with his back to the class and Boyd started choking on his and Jackson looked uncomfortable and I just laughed and then all eyes were on me.

" can please stay after class when everyone leaves?"My teacher asked,"I guess so only if you write me a pass to class"I said and he just nodded a yes, and five minutes later here I was with ,"I would appreciate it if you would keep yours and my Grandsons sex life private thank you Miss….Hale."He said and I made my way to the door and then it started to sink in he's Derek's grandfather,"Oh and Miss Martin I not Creepy I'm old and young girls like you still manage to shock me."He said Holy shit how'd he know that can he read my mind what if Derek can do that, GOD DAMMIT there goes Derek birthday surprise."DO NOT THAT MY FATHERS NAME IN VAIN!"He yelled and I jumped about a foot of the ground, we both apologized at the same time,"I hate my father but I don't like it when someone curses his name."He explained and handed me my pass to class which I had with the pack.

when I walked into my second period and hand my pass to Mr. Desdemona who was the biggest asshole ever but its fitting cause his names means _**of the Devil **_okay then "hurry up and take your seat."He said in the rudest way possible "Fucking asshole."I said so that he and the whole class can here me as I took the seat next to Cora and Erica,"What was that ?" "I said your a fucking asshole open your ears and listen next time, God gave you ears for a reason."I said and gave him an evil look and held it until he looked away and I gave an evil smirk that reminded me of that guy Vegeta from that show the boys like to watch every night.

"Guys is Derek's grandfather and he can read minds, and I told Emma mine and Derek's sex life is kind of like fifty shades of gray it was so funny you should have ..."I was cut off by a book slamming down on my desk and it was the devil himself ,"Miss Martin do you think that maybe you can keep you filthy words and hormones to yourself?" He asked,"No I have friends and a boyfriend to tell my words to and express my sexual desire to, tell me Mr.D are you jalousie that no girl would waste her time on someone like you a major DOUCHE-BAG I feel bad for any kids you have."I said and laughed in his face it sounded evil and I'm sure Vegeta would be proud I mentally laughed at the thought that a fiction character would be proud curse you Stiles and your dame Dragon Ball Z.

Mr.D gave me a nasty look and went back to his desk and finished teaching the class about History.

At home

"Hi honey how was school?" Derek asked as he kissed my lips trying to turn it into something else then looking at me strange when I respond the way he wanted me to,"It was good I told off my History teacher Jackson's back and oh yeah I meet your grandfather who was able to read my mind,can you do that."I said still a little mad about what happened in my history class that stupid ass wagon.

"Okay I talk to your history teacher."He said then gave a sad look,"Do you want Jackass I mean Jackson back I won't stand in the way of your chance and happiness and true love."He said,"Derek if you ever ask me if I want that jackass back I will personally take you to Deaton and have you neutered, so honey you want to ask me again if I want him back.?"I asked him he looked horrified that I would neuter him,"I just thought that you would want to follow your heart you ...you can have kids with him if you want." He said heartbroken not about Jackson cause I won't ever love him again but was heartbroken cause he want kids and I can have anymore,"Derek I can't have anymore kids ever, and I love you and only you and as for following my heart well I am my heart is with you and so is my home."I Said "You meet my grandfather?"He asked"Yeah can you read minds two or just him?" I asked "Just him would be cool don't you think."He said "Maybe sometimes it would in handy when you have to fight but other then that it would be annoying."I said

"Baby dinner is ready come down and eat?" Derek yelled from the kitchen as the doorbell rang "Scott get the door."I Yelled down as I changed into gray sweatpants and one of Derek's muscle shirts and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see and A.K.A the asshole,"Derek baby what is my Mytho teacher and captain douche-bag doing here if he is staying for dinner then I'm eating in our room."I said pointing at Mr.D "Baby we need to talk about some things" He said "So he's staying" "yes he's staying for dinner" he told me as I put mashed potatoes and gravy with shells mac and cheese and a stake and made my way up to my room "See you in the morning Derek oh and YOU ARE TO CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE BY MORNING!"I Yelled down the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Derek's pov:

SHIT I'M IN TROUBLE "Yes my grandchild you are" "Fuck you Vincent, wheres grams?" I asked, "She's home preparing for when we take this world back which will take place tomorrow so you annoy the shit out of her tomorrow will you join us Lucifer or will you be too busy pissing off your daughter Lydia, you know its been so long since I hear a banshee scream and make someones ears bleed."My grandfather said and laughed, "Wait so Mr.D is Lucifer who is also Lydia's dad then how is she a Banshee if her father is the Devil?"Stiles asked "Her mother my wife is a Banshee I'm a fallen angel."Luc said "Well if you and Derek's are the Angel's of God then wouldn't that make them related?" "No because I was created by his power not by his sperm like Vincent was so Derek and Lydia are nothing related."Luc said as Isaac came in with Khloe and my twins followed by the pack and their kids and Lucifer spit his drink on Vincent when he saw Isaac and grown up Allison enter the kitchen "Really Lucifer you just had to spit your drink on me you could have spit it into your cup or I don't how about NOT ON ME." My granddad said and me and the pack couldn't stop laughing our asses off.


End file.
